


Cake

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder couple crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr as: "hello! can you please write hannibal x bedelia wedding cake testing?"</p>
<p>“We are not doing this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“We are not doing this.”

The corners of Hannibal’s lips turned upwards in a mischievous smirk, like a boy on the playground content to torment the girl he adored. Bedelia, for her part, was hiding her discomfort well. But Hannibal could see the exasperation radiating from her eyes. “You never told me what kind of cake to make,” he explained, “so I thought it best that, with the ceremony coming up so soon, we should make a decision.”

Bedelia’s fingers wrapped around Hannibal’s, around the ring he now wore, and squeezed harder than one would think she could. “The agreement was,” she began, voice dripping with poison as she whispered, “low profile. Which means, dear husband, no flash, no elaborate ceremony, and no cake testing.” Her icy gaze locked with Hannibal’s, and though her outward appearance had not changed, he could tell she was risen up, poised like a viper about to strike. He was helplessly entranced in the wake of her anger.

Tempting fate, Hannibal reached down and selected a small piece of champagne cake filled with strawberry buttercream, and brought it to her lips. Bedelia’s nostrils flared before her anger settled, a smirk painting itself across her features in it’s place. Eyes blazing a hot blue, she wrapped her lips around Hannibal’s offering, closing her eyes. The cake itself was mediocre: too sweet, too dry. But Bedelia ignored the small piece and instead brought her teeth to nip harshly at his finger. Her motion caught Hannibal by surprise, and he stiffened. “It’s not polite for a lady to bite.” A warm, deep laugh settled in Bedelia’s chest, and she pulled away proudly, swallowing the cake sample slowly.

“A lady bites when provoked my love. If you knowingly insist on provocation, then you don’t get to act surprised when she devours you whole.” The sting in Hannibal’s finger flared, along with a pleasing heat that coursed through his body. At once he reached down again, selecting a red velvet cake sample this time. Wordlessly he offered it to her lips. Bedelia’s eyebrow quirked. “I hope you understand that was not a hollow promise. If you keep this up, you may very well lose a finger before we get to the lemon cake.”

Hannibal did not withdraw. “I know the risks,” he spoke, carefully choosing his words. “And what if a husband wishes for his wife to devour him?”

Bedelia licked her lips. “Then it shall be my pleasure.”


End file.
